


He's Just Not Into You

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF2019, Barry is Len's savior, Creepy guy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Len thinks his crush on Barry is onesided, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 5 - Fake RelationshipLen just wants to be left alone, or with Barry. Why can't this creep understand that?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	He's Just Not Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted this so I can keep better track of the date. Sorry about the inconvenience. I didn't realize the draft saved the date from when you created it. My bad

Len might’ve had a bit of an ego, but that was because he was used to having so many admirers. All the appreciative looks that he ever had made him smug. He knew when someone was eyeing him like a piece of sexy meat. A man was giving him that look right now.

He was cute. But Len didn’t feel like flirting. He had gone to this bar solely to drink some cold beer. And besides, he really wasn’t in the mood to socialize with anyone.

Unless it was Barry who wanted to chat. If the Flash was the one flirting with him, Len would give him all his attention. But Barry didn’t seem interested in a relationship. And honestly, it hurt Len to think about this. Barry was the only person he wanted to date. And yet the Scarlet Speedster never seemed inclined to date him.

That was why Len was drinking his woes away. And why he didn’t want to flirt back with the man next to him.

But the guy was dense.

“Why haven’t I seen you here before, cutie?” he asked. The man was a head taller than Len and a little bit buffer. His face was pretty, though not as pretty as Barry’s. His raspy voice hurt Len’s ears.

“Ditched my normal place because I didn’t want to see my friends there,” Len explained. After a swig of his drink, he added, “I just wanted to be alone.”

“Wanna talk about it, hon? Or better yet, I can find a way to make you feel better.”

Len’s fingers tightened around his glass. There was no way this guy was _that_ dense. He just said he wanted to be alone, for crying out loud!

He thought about telling him off. But honestly, he didn’t have the energy to get too upset. Len was tired and frustrated. Instead of lashing out, he wanted to just curl into a ball and be left alone. Besides, it was hard to get too mean to a pretty face, even if this pretty face was being annoying.

“I just want to be by myself,” he repeated.

The man’s eyes narrowed, “What? Am I ugly or something?”

Len glared back. He still wasn’t feeling up for an argument, however. He thought of the first excuse that came to mind, “It’s not that. I uh---I already have a boyfriend. Sorry.”

They were both silent for a moment. Len hoped that the man would drop it. The man stared at him for a moment, his eyes hard.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Um…what?” Len didn’t know how else to respond.

“You’re just saying that to avoid dating me. Come on, stop playing so hard to get. I know you’re lonely, so let me make it alright,” he grabbed Len’s arm.

Len shot out of his seat, ripping his arm away and backing away slowly. No one else was around. The place was devoid of any other customers and the bartender went on break. The guy stood up as well. He edged closer. Now Len could see the crazy in his eyes.

“Don’t be like that, hon. I don’t like it when they play hard to get.”

Len gritted his teeth. This guy was asking for it.

But did he really want to fight? It wasn’t that Len was a coward, but tonight he just wanted to relax. Why couldn’t the man just fuck off?

“Cold?” a familiar voice called from behind.

Relief flooded inside Len. Barry looked like an angel—more so than usual, that is. Thinking on his feet, Let swung his arm around Barry’s shoulder.

“Speak of the devil! Honey, tell this fucking creep that we’re an item.”

Confused, Barry looked back and forth between the two men. Len smiled at him, while his eyes tried to relay an internal message: _Please play along._ Meanwhile, the freak’s eyes went wide.

“You’re…you’re really…?”

“Yep,” Barry said. His hand pressed against the small of Len’s back, “Back off, bozo. This is my snowman.”

The freak glared. Len tensed up, instinctively pulling Barry closer in case things got ugly. They all stood and stared at each other for a good thirty seconds.

Finally, the freak got the hint. Grumbling, he stormed out of the building. Barry withdrew from the embrace after he left. It took all of Len’s willpower not to try and hug him again.

Their eyes met. Len smiled, “Thanks, Scarlet. I didn’t really feel like freezing his ass.”

“Glad you didn’t,” Barry said.

“Any particular reason you wanted to talk to me?”

Barry stared for a moment, “I wanted to say…..well we’ve known each other for a while….and you’re not all bad….in fact I think you can be pretty _cool_ sometimes.”

“Nice pun,” Len laughed.

“I’m serious! Deep down, you’re a good man and I like you----” Barry froze. Len’s jaw nearly fell to the floor.

“Are you saying what I think you are?”

“I….I was wondering if you want to get a coffee sometime? It will be my treat. Think of it as….an early Christmas gift?”

No way. Had Len been wrong? Barry wanted a relationship, after all? His heart burst with joy. Len grabbed both of Barry’s shoulders and pulled him close. Barry met his lips in a heated kiss, both men filled with desire.

They kissed for a long time, before finally pulling away. Barry’s lips were swollen and lovely. Len figured his lips had a similar appearance.

“Well….I guess we can say we weren’t lying to that weirdo. We ARE an item,” Barry said.

Len didn’t care about coming up with a witty response. He kissed him again.


End file.
